


i'll be home for christmas

by scarlatte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Christmas Music, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Home for Christmas, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, POV Pidge | Katie Holt, Short One Shot, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlatte/pseuds/scarlatte
Summary: really short oneshot i've been thinking about recently





	i'll be home for christmas

Pidge picked up the vibrating phone. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh, hi Matt.”

 

“Yeah, I lit a few candles. The tree’s on, too,” she assured her older brother. 

 

“I know.”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“He tried.”

 

“No, don’t say that. It’s not his fault.”

 

“Okay. Love you, too. Wish Mom a merry Christmas.” 

 

It pained Pidge to know that she wouldn’t be able to surround herself with loved ones on Christmas. Her brother could easily make it over to Los Angeles, where her parents were happily retired. Matt worked at some high-tech lab in San Jose. To her dismay, Pidge currently lived in Pennsylvania, all the way across the country.

 

She was chained to the Keystone state because of her job and her lovely dog that slept all day. 

 

And if not her family, then at least her Lance. But he was up farther north for his job. 

 

_ “Sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you. So so much. I’m sorry,” _ he had whispered repeatedly, into her hair. 

 

Of course Pidge had forgiven him. But that didn’t take the gloom away. 

 

Their dog, Rover, had finally woken up, after a nap that must’ve lasted three weeks. He nuzzled Pidge’s leg and curled at her feet. She rubbed his head and closed her eyes.

 

The Christmas playlist Lance had created for her was left untouched. She set the volume low and shuffled it.

 

Of course the first song was by Mariah Carey. Typical. Pidge smiled at the iconic pop song. Nostalgia accumulated inside her, and pretty soon, her cheeks were stained by streaming salty tears.

 

She quickly wiped them away and went to blow out the candles. Before blowing out the last one, Pidge heard the front door’s lock click.

 

_ Odd. The only people who had a key were herself, Matt, and--  _

 

Lance stepped through the doorway with a bright smile and arms open.

 

Pidge’s eyes began watering again and she rushed to hug him.

 

“I can’t believe it. What happened?” Pidge asked, shocked.

 

“The boss couldn’t stand the fact that we’d be separated from our families. Heck, _ he _ wanted to go home to his daughters. So he let us off the hook,” Lance told her.

 

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and chuckled.

 

“Hey, Peaches. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m home. With you.”


End file.
